


Basement to Bedroom

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Killing Stalking, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dirty Talk, Captivity, Choking, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Torture, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Ramsay has Theon in his basement and offers him various incentives. The Killing Stalking AU you've all been wanting.





	Basement to Bedroom

“I’ll be on my way now. Don’t bring your pet upstairs. You should be grateful I send away for my laundry,” Roose said dryly. _Fuck you, old man. It’s not like you were fucking using the basement_.

Ramsay stood poised to head down into the basement. His father was dressed smartly, a crisp white shirt and pale pink tie beneath his suit jacket. He was off to some conference with Tywin Lannister, but Ramsay knew it was an excuse to nail his ex-wife’s sister in a hotel room. Fucking hypocrite.

“Whatever, dad,” Ramsay sighed. “I won’t fuck him in your bed.”

Roose shook his head.

“Be smart while I’m away. You’ve made just as my enemies as friends. Prison would be an unkind place to you.” 

Roose left Ramsay, wheeling his travel bag behind him. Ramsay waited till the town car outside pulled away to feel any true sense of relief.

What a weekend it would be though. Ramsay slowly moved down the basement steps, letting the creak of them announce his presence. Theon Greyjoy lay curled up on a blanket in the center of his father’s basement.

Collared and bound, he was tethered by a chain and pulley system Ramsay had rigged near the far wall. He and Roose had never discussed why Roose had such a thing, but Ramsay wasn’t stupid. He’d noticed the incline of the floor and the drains too. Daddy didn’t seem too worried about the basement flooding. He often wondered what else Roose had hidden away in the house.

Theon whined and looked up as Ramsay stood at the bottom of the stairs. He was stripped down to a pair of black underwear and had grown scrawny from captivity. Ramsay had been feeding him when he was good, and his behavior often proved trying. Breaking his legs had helped with that a bit, but Theon still proved surprisingly dense.

“Did you miss me?” Ramsay asked.

“I… You’re…” Theon answered softly. He looked coy, sitting up with his legs bent to the side. He looked away. Ramsay frowned.

“That’s not a yes… We were making such progress, you and I,” Ramsay hummed.

“I’m sorry. I just can’t believe you’re back. You said….” Theon’s eyes welled up with tears. “You said you were going to let me starve. I thought you’d left me forever.”

Ramsay’s heart fluttered in his chest. That was more like it.

“You really did miss me then?” he asked.

Theon flinched as Ramsay approached him. Ramsay placed a thick hand on Theon’s shoulder. He felt small and bony, and his skin was rough was dried blood and food. He’d long begun to smell. Theon pressed his face against Ramsay’s thigh pathetically.

“Yes sir. I missed you very much,” he sniffled. The little bitch was getting Ramsay’s clothes dirty, but he was sweet like this. He knew his place. Ramsay fussed with his hair. It’d lost some of its color.

“If you’re good today, I could clean you off a bit,” Ramsay offered. Theon nodded.

He weakly wrapped his arms around Ramsay’s legs, but still didn’t look up.

Ramsay felt a weak tug at his jeans.

“Please. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Really? Anything?”

Ramsay smiled. He sometimes wished his father wasn’t so meticulous. The overhead lights were yellowy, but never flickered. There was something dramatic about neon lights on the fritz. This was such a significant moment between them, and Ramsay wanted it to feel right. He was going to teach Theon the true weight of what he’d offered.

 “Let me cut a finger off,” Ramsay decided. He’d wanted to cut off a whole limb, but dad was always saying he needed to slow down and learn to savor things more.

Theon looked up at him, his eyes big and panicked looking. His beard was uneven and patchy too. He looked a mess.

“Please don’t hurt me again. I thought you might want my mouth like last time,” he cried. “You could have me anywhere else you wanted… I could lie on my stomach…”

Theon trailed off and began sobbing.

“You thought I wanted to fuck you?” Ramsay asked incredulously. “You really think I’d fuck you after you’ve been shitting and pissing yourself down here?"

A low moaning noise cut through his normal crying. This had really gone down hill. 

“I’m sorry,” Theon blubbered. More crying. Ramsay was growing bored. Maybe he could try drilling a hole in his leg then putting a hot poker in it to cauterize it.

Would that work? Roose was gone so he couldn’t ask him, and the advice on the forums he read didn’t always pan out.

Would people on there pay him for pictures of Theon? Ramsay’s stomach twisted and he grabbed Theon’s hair firmly. He didn’t want to share Theon. This was his project and he didn’t want some loser neckbeard busting a nut over it.

“Did Eddard or Robb ever fuck you?” Ramsay asked. “What about Jon?”

Theon shook his head, struggling against Ramsay’s tight hold. 

“If I decide to fuck you and find your ass is loose already, I’ll cut you open from your balls to your ass crack,” Ramsay threatened.

Ramsay let go of Theon and took a step back. He was getting confused and angry. He didn’t like the way Theon made him feel. Theon was supposed to be nothing to him. 

“I’m gonna go drink a beer,” he decided. “When I get back I’m going to see how much I can choke you without you passing out. You want a sandwich?”

 Theon let out another insufferable noise and nodded aggressively.

 "You’re so fucking dramatic. I’ll see if my health freak dad has anything,” Ramsay sighed. “Don’t say I never did anything for you.”

 Ramsay walked back upstairs and headed straight for the kitchen. He still had a case of Umber’s Light from last weekend with the boys, and some Freefolk IPAs he had swapped off a hitchhiking deserter.

 Ramsay squinted as he rummaged through the fridge. There was some whole wheat bread and turkey slices still around, but Theon wasn’t worth chopping a tomato for.

 Ramsay chugged down the can of Umber’s Lite and unceremoniously tossed it into the sink to be dealt with later.

 “This is my dad’s Whole Food shit so you better be ready to pay him back,” he shouted in the direction of the basement, assembling the most minimal qualifications of a sandwich.

Theon smiled gratefully at it anyway. Ramsay liked that.

“That’s a good boy. You like it when I take care of you right?” Ramsay hummed.

Theon sat on his knees and nodded. It clearly hurt him to move. Ramsay crouched down to meet him, holding out the sandwich.

“Thank you,” Theon replied weakly. Ramsay was getting hard. He’d definitely have to choke the shit out of him. He couldn’t let Theon get too comfortable and think batting his eyes at Ramsay would get him everything he wanted.

Theon took small tentative bites, though it was clear he was hungry. Ramsay gently placed his forehead against Theon’s. He wasn’t as pretty anymore, having grown slight and weak with ample bruises and small scars.

Ramsay rubbed himself through his clothes a bit, enjoying the quiet proximity of the moment. Maybe he’d fuck that warm wet mouth again after all. As Theon finished up his last bites, Ramsay placed his hands at the base of his neck. Theon froze up.

“I said I was going to choke you,” Ramsay reminded him. Theon’s arms batted at Ramsay’s chest uselessly. Ramsay adjusted and tightened his grip so he was choking Theon properly and the bit of fight Theon had in him melted away. Seeing his limbs fall and his eyes turned wide and desperate sent a warm pulse straight to Ramsay’s groin.

Ramsay slackened his hold, drawing back one hand. Theon gasped for air the moment he could, only to let out a sad whelp as Ramsay open hand slapped him.

“Please….” he cried vaguely. 

“If you want to get hosed off you have to earn it,” Ramsay lectured, ruffling Theon’s hair. “Just a little more. I’ll even use only my left hand.”

“Thank you.” 

Ramsay adjusted his jeans enough to be able to reach into his briefs this time. He resumed choking Theon, this time with a thick hand wrapped around his own cock. 

“I bet you like me choking it to you choking, don’t you?” Ramsay grunted. Theon was somewhat occupied struggling, but still managed to nod.

Theon lasted a little longer this way, the flush in his face coming more slowly. He was aching to finish, but something wasn’t quite right. He needed more out of Theon to finish.

 Ramsay tried slapping him across the face again instead of choking him. The sad little noise and feel of the impact helped, but it wasn’t enough.

“I can’t fucking come. Do something sexy,” Ramsay ordered. Theon continued to cry, placing a thin hand on Ramsay’s thigh and squeezing.

 “You were so eager to suck me off yesterday, and that’s all you have?”

Theon moved slowly up his thigh. That was more like it.

“I.. uh… I want to see you come?” Theon asked softly.

“Yeah, you do. You’re just a filthy hole for me to fuck and kill,” Ramsay replied. That was what he needed. Theon was his to do whatever he wanted to and there was nothing anyone, not even his dad, could do about it.

He came hard that way, his seed making a mess of his hand. As his thighs and cock pulsed with the warmth of his afterglow, he wiped his hand off on Theon’s chest.

“Time to clean you off I guess.”

Theon smiled.

“Thank you, Ramsay.”

He looked genuinely appreciative. Ramsay stood and hoisted his pants up.

The first time he had noticed in the basement, he had though it kind of weird. However, he’d come to understand the kind of man his father was, the kind of man he himself could be.

The water temperature was cold. Ramsay washed his own hand with it first, the water collecting in the drain his father had installed.

Theon shivered as Ramsay turned it on him.

“Get those briefs off. I wanna get that ass good and clean,” Ramsay said. Theon slid them mid way down his thigh, unable to move past that.

Ramsay hoisted him up, watching as the blood and dirt fell away beneath the water pressure.

“I think I like you messy better…. But I wanna take you around the house while my dad’s gone and he won’t like you making a mess." 

Ramsay laughed to himself 

“Maybe if you’re real good, I can show you his room.”


End file.
